sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Amy Rose
|Inne media = *Sonic the Hedgehog (Shogakukan) *''Sonic the Comic'' *Archie Comics *''Sonic X'' *''Sonic Boom'' *IDW Publishing |Twórcarealny = Kazuyuki Hoshino |Inne nazwy = *Rosy the Rascal *Pinky *Mom/Mommy *Girly/Girl *Amy the Hedgehog (rzadko) |Wiek = 12 |Rasa = Jeż |Płeć = Kobieta |Oczy = *Czarne (początkowo) *Zielone (obecnie) |Wzrost = 90 cm |Futro = Różowe |Skóra = Kremowa |Ubiór= |Dubbing jap. = *Taeko Kawata (1998, 2001 - obecnie) *Emi Motoi (Sonic Shuffle) |Dubbing ang. = *Jennifer Douillard (1999-2004) *Lisa Ortiz (2005-2010) *Cindy Robinson (2010-obecnie) |Ataki = |Zdolności = |Lubi = |Nie lubi = *Doktora Eggmana *Metal Sonica *ZERO *Kiedy ktoś próbuje zniszczyć Sonica *Kiedy Sonic ją ignoruje *Kiedy Sonic przed nią ucieka *Wszystkich innych, które podkochują się w Sonicu *Myśleć o tym, że Sonic mógłby być z inną |Przynależność = Team Rose}} , początkowo znana jako – antropomorficzna różowa jeżyca zakochana w Sonicu. Przeznaczenie sprowadziło Amy na Małą Planetę, gdzie poznała ona niebieskiego jeża i zakochała się w nim do szaleństwa. Od tego momentu, jeżyca stara się zrobić wszystko aby zaimponować Sonicowi i zdobyć jego serce, uczestnicząc w wielu przygodach jeża. Charakterystyczną bronią Amy jest młot Piko Piko Hammer, którym potrafi się posługiwać znakomicie. Amy jest pogodną, ale również i dość impulsywną osobą. Jej miłość do Sonica często zaślepia zdrowy rozsądek i doprowadza do obsesji na punkcie jeża. Mimo wszystko, Amy zawsze jest gotowa pomagać przyjaciołom i nic nie jest w stanie jej zatrzymać, zwłaszcza kiedy wpada w szał. Utworzenie Amy Rose jest jedną z nielicznych postaci w serii, która zadebiutowała w mediach innych niż gry. Postać stworzył Kenji Terada na potrzeby mangi Sonic the Hedgehog i nadał imię . Pierwszy raz pojawiła się w numerze Shogaku Ninensei ''z kwietnia 1992 roku. Amy zaczęła pojawiać się w kolejnych numerach, ze stale zmienianym wyglądem. W 1993 roku Amy Rose, znana wtedy jako Rosy the Rascal, została wprowadzona do gry ''Sonic the Hedgehog CD i tym samym do serii Sonic the Hedgehog. Jej finalny wygląd zaprojektował Kazuyuki Hoshino. Postać pojawiała się w kolejnych grach spoza głównej serii, z czego najbardziej znane to Sonic R i Sonic the Fighters. W 1998 roku, wraz z wydaniem gry Sonic Adventure Amy otrzymała rolę jednej z najważniejszych postaci w serii. Jej wygląd uległ drastycznym zmianom. Jeżyca stała się wyższa, otrzymała nowy ubiór, a także włosy. Projektantem nowej Amy był Yuji Uekawa. Od tego momentu postać zaczęła odgrywać ważniejszą rolę w serii, często towarzysząc Sonicowi, Tailsowi i Knucklesowi w ich przygodach. Historia Sonic the Hedgehog CD Amy przewidziała ze swoich kart tarota, że przeznaczone będzie jej spotkać Sonica na Małej Planecie. Podekscytowana udała się na planetę i zakochała się tam w niebieskim jeżu. W Collision Chaos porwał ją jednak Metal Sonic. Amy została potem uwolniona przez Sonica w Stardust Speedway i pobiegła za nim do wybuchającej bazy Doktora Robotnika w Metallic Madness. Ostatecznie Amy została uratowana przez Sonica z Małej Planety. Jeż odstawił ją w pobliże jeziora Never Lake i bez słowa pobiegł w swoją stronę. Sonic the Fighters Amy wzięła udział w turnieju walk o Szmaragdy Chaosu, który organizowali Sonic i Tails w celu wyłonienia zwycięzcy który poleci na Death Egg II. Jeśli Amy zostanie wybrana przez gracza poleci statkiem Lunar Fox na stacje, pokona Metal Sonica i Doktora Robotnika, a następnie ucieknie zanim Death Egg II dokona samozniszczenia. Sonic R Amy zobaczyła ogłoszenie wyścigów World Grand Prix, w których główną nagrodą był tytuł najszybszej istoty na świecie. Z ekscytacją dołączyła do wyścigów, wiedząc że będzie mogła w ten sposób zaimponować Sonicowi. Amy, Sonic, Tails i Knuckles starli się z Doktorem Robotnikiem i jego robotami, w rzeczywistości ścigając się o Szmaragdy Chaosu. Ostatecznie udało się je zabezpieczyć przed złoczyńcami. Sonic Adventure Amy zamieszkała w Station Square, gdzie spędzała rutynowe dni, tęskniąc do przygód które kiedyś spędzała z Soniciem. Kiedy pewnego wieczoru wracała z zakupów zszokował ją widok przelatującego nad miastem Egg Carriera - latającej fortecy. Po chwili na Amy wpadł samotny ptak. Dziewczyna podniosła go i zapytała czy wszystko w porządku. Wówczas zaczął ją gonić robot ZERO. Amy zgubiła go wbiegając do pobliskiego baru. Wywnioskowała następnie, że ptak, którego znalazła musiał uciec z Egg Carriera. Dziewczyna postanowiła znaleźć dla niego opiekuna i wkrótce spotkała Sonica. Jeż był zmieszany jej widokiem i nie chciał opiekować się ptakiem. Amy zaczęła go gonić, aż dobiegła pod Twinkle Park. Znowu pojawił się ZERO i Sonic zamierzał z nim walczyć. Amy podekscytowała się informacją, mówiącą o tym że urocze pary mogą wejść do parku rozrywki za darmo. Pod wpływem impulsu wbiegła do parku i Sonic ją zgubił. Amy uciekła stamtąd przed ZERO, ale po wyjściu robot znalazł ją i pochwycił. Amy została porwana na Egg Carrier i uwięziona w jednej z cel. Jakiś czas później przyszedł do niej robot E-102 Gamma, który żądał zwrotu ptaka. Amy nie zgodziła się na to i prosiła robota, aby ją uwolnił. W tym czasie ptak wyleciał z rąk Amy i podleciał do Gammy, spoglądając mu w oczy. Gamma wcisnął przycisk otwierający celę i wypuścił Amy. Powiedział jej następnie że Egg Carrier wyląduje niedługo w bazie w Mystic Ruins i musi uciekać. Amy podziękowała robotowi i powiedziała, że kiedy znowu się spotkają to będą przyjaciółmi. Po wyjściu Amy pobiła rekord Eggmana w Hedgehog Hammer i mogła przejść do Hot Shelter. Uciekła stamtąd przed ZERO. Kiedy trzymała się wielkiego balonu podleciał do niej czerwony ognik i przeniósł ją pod starożytny Ołtarz Szmaragdów. Amy spotkała tam grupę Chao, które zaprzyjaźniały się z kolczatką Tikal. Niespodziewanie w zbiornikach dookoła ołtarza powstały małe fale wodne i po chwili zaczął się z nich wyłaniać wodny stwór. Amy ponownie znalazła się na pokładzie Egg Carriera, tym razem w pokoju z basenem. Zaczęła zastanawiać się nad sensem wizji. Kiedy wyszła na główny pokład zaatakował ją Doktor Eggman. Sonic i Tails przybyli na ratunek, ale za późno. Eggman zabrał jej ptaka i wyciągnął z jego naszyjnika Szmaragd Chaosu. Następnie uciekł, przywołując Gammę do walki z Soniciem. Amy przerwała ich walkę, mówiąc Sonicowi że robot jest jej przyjacielem. Gammie powiedziała, że nie musi się słuchać Eggmana. Odpowiedziała mu następnie, że chroni go ponieważ jest teraz jej przyjacielem. Amy podziękowała Sonicowi i Gammie z ratunek, a następnie odleciała z Tailsem z pokładu spadającego Egg Carriera. Tails podrzucił Amy z powrotem do Station Square i pożegnał się z nią. Dziewczyna zobaczyła wówczas, że wewnątrz naszyjnika ptaka znajduje się zdjęcie jego rodziny. Amy postanowiła pomóc mu w znalezieniu bliskich. Przypomniała sobie, że Gamma wspominał jej o bazie w Mystic Ruins. Amy i ptak pojechali pociągiem do dżungli i znaleźli bazę doktora - Final Egg. Wewnątrz zaczął ich gonić ZERO, ale na szczęście udało im się przed nim uciec. Nie znaleźli jednak rodziny ptaka. Amy doszła do wniosku że skoro ptak uciekł z Egg Carriera, to jego rodzina musi tam być. Amy i ptak znaleźli Egg Carrier rozbity na środku oceanu. Na pokładzie znajdowała się ptasia rodzina. Jednakże wówczas ptak został zaatakowany przez ZERO i padł. Amy wpadła w gniew i zaatakowała robota. ZERO został przez nią zniszczony. Amy podeszła potem do leżącego ptaka i na szczęście okazał się on być żywy. Amy pożegnała ptasią rodzinę i otrzymała od niej podziękowania. Postanowiła wrócić do Station Square i opowiedzieć Sonicowi o swojej przygodzie, licząc na to że jeż zacznie ją respektować. Po powrocie okazało się, że Station Square zostało całkowicie zniszczone przez powódź wywołaną przez Perfect Chaosa. Amy znalazła jeden ze Szmaragdów Chaosu, ale był pozbawiony swojej negatywnej energii. Amy podała szmaragd Sonicowi, a podobnie postąpili Tails, Knuckles i Big. Lis wyjaśnił, że Chaos korzysta z negatywnej energii szmaragdów, a bohaterowie mogą posłużyć się ich pozytywną mocą, płynącą ze wspólnej przyjaźni. Sonic skorzystał z rady Tailsa i wykorzystując pozytywne uczucia swoich przyjaciół zmienił się w Super Sonica i pokonał Perfect Chaosa. Wówczas zjawiły się Chao, których Chaos niegdyś pilnował. Gniew potwora został zneutralizowany przez Super Sonica i pojawienie się Chao, a Tikal podziękowała bohaterom za pomoc i razem z Chaosem odeszła. Sonic Shuffle Amy, Sonic, Tails i Knuckles zostali przeniesieni do Maginaryworld - świata stworzonego przez sny. Poznali tam Luminę Flowlight, która opowiedziała im, że Precioustone został zniszczony przez Voida. Destrukcja artefaktu doprowadziła do jego rozpadu na wiele części, które trafiły do różnych snów. Jednocześnie zniknęła Illumina - władczyni całego wymiaru. Maginaryworld znalazł się na skraju destrukcji, ale bohaterowie obiecali, że go ocalą. Razem z Luminą wyruszyli w podróż do różnych światów, w celu wyzwolenia ich spod kontroli mroku i zebrania rozrzuconych odłamków Precioustone. W trakcie podróży Amy miewała sny w których widziała Voida i Luminę. Wywnioskowała z nich wkrótce, że istoty te są w rzeczywistości jednym bytem. Kiedy wszystkie odłamki Precioustone zostały zebrane, Amy i jej przyjaciele podziwiali uratowane światy. W tym czasie Void wrócił do Świątyni Światła, z zamiarem ponownego zniszczenia Precioustone. Bohaterowie próbowali go powstrzymać, jednocześnie współczując mu z powodu samotności. Void chciał stać się całością ''i wykorzystał moc Precioustone do transformacji w potwora. Amy i jej przyjaciele powstrzymali go, ale Lumina nadal nie była szczęśliwa, ponieważ mimo zniknięcia Voida i ciemności, Precioustone nie zregenerował się. Bohaterowie przekonali Luminę do tego, aby zaakceptowała Voida i jego naturę. Dzięki temu Lumina i Void połączyli się, ponownie tworząc Illuminę. Amy i jej przyjaciele wrócili do rzeczywistości i obudzili się z powrotem w swoich ciałach ''Sonic Adventure 2 Amy dowiedziała się że Sonic został aresztowany przez GUN. Dziewczyna udała się na Prison Island aby uratować ukochanego. Będąc na miejscu pomyliła Sonica z czarnym jeżem Shadowem. Dziewczyna zorientowała się również, że towarzyszą mu Doktor Eggman i złodziejka Rouge. Amy chciała uciec, ale zaczął ją gonić Eggman. Z pomocą przybył Tails i jego Cyclone. Doktor wycofał się z dalszej walki, mówiąc że następnym razem nie będą mieć tyle szczęścia. Amy powiedziała Tailsowi dlaczego znalazła się na wyspie. Lis pomógł jej w pozbyciu się więziennych strażników. Amy w tym czasie prześlizgnęła się do celi w której trzymany był Sonic. Niebieski jeż powiedział jej, że został wrobiony przez Shadowa i dlatego siedzi w więzieniu. Amy powiedziała że zdradzi mu gdzie ostatnio widziała jeża, jeśli ją poślubi. Sonic nie zgodził się jednak i Amy nie miała wyjścia. Postanowiła go wypuścić z celi i powiedziała że Shadow przyszedł z Eggmanem. Później Amy, Sonic i Tails uciekli z wyspy, która miała wylecieć w powietrze. Bohaterowie udali się do Central City i ujrzeli tam jak Doktor Eggman niszczy połowę Księżyca. Sonic doszedł do wniosku, że Eggman szukał Szmaragdów Chaosu na Prison Island, w celu zdobycia tak potężnej mocy. Tails planował wykorzystać swój Szmaragd Chaosu do namierzenia pozostałych, co pozwoliłoby namierzyć Eggmana. Bohaterowie zostali potem zaatakowani przez policję. Sonic odwrócił ich uwagę, a Amy i Tails uciekli do bezpiecznego zaułka aby w spokoju namierzyć doktora. Wówczas ze studzienki kanalizacyjnej wyszedł Knuckles, który zgubił się w trakcie poszukiwania odłamków Głównego Szmaragdu. Amy chciała go przesunąć, aby nie zagradzał Tailsowi wyjazdu. Później wszyscy bohaterowie dowiedzieli się że doktor transmitował zniszczenie Księżyca z Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK. Zgodnie z informacjami od Knucklesa doktor miał swoją bazę ukrytą wewnątrz piramidy. Bohaterowie połączyli siły i wspólnie dostali się do środka, gdzie czekał na nich Eggman. Doktor wysłał swojego Egg Golema do walki, ale Sonic uszkodził mechanizm sterujący maszyną. Robot zbuntował się przeciwko Eggmanowi, a bohaterowie wykorzystali okazję i pobiegli do promu kosmicznego. Bohaterowie polecieli w kosmos i dostali się na Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK. Po drodze omal nie zginęli, kiedy Knuckles próbował przejąć stery promu kosmicznego w celu zebrania odłamków Głównego Szmaragdu które wypadły z ładowni. Kolczatka odłączył się od bohaterów, więc Amy, Sonic i Tails zostali sami. Postanowili sabotować Armatę Zaćmienia podkładając do niej replikę Szmaragdu Chaosu. Tails i Sonic ruszyli wywołać zamieszanie na kolonii, ale Amy została pozostawiona w tyle. Kiedy zgubiła się na ARK złapał ją Doktor Eggman i wykorzystał do sprowadzenia Sonica i Tailsa. Niebieski jeż miał zapłacić za nią okup w postaci Szmaragdu Chaosu. Sonic próbował podłożyć fałszywy szmaragd, ale sztuczka ta nie powiodła się, ponieważ Tails przez przypadek zdradził że szmaragd jest podrobiony. Eggman za karę zamknął Sonica w kapsule i wystrzelił w przestrzeń kosmiczną, a następnie zdetonował. Amy opłakiwała śmierć ''Sonica, a Tails w tym czasie zaatakował Eggmana. Po pokonaniu doktora bohaterowie usłyszeli głos Sonica w swojej krótkofalówce. Niebieski jeż kazał im wyjrzeć na zewnątrz i zobaczyć zniszczenie lufy Armaty Zaćmienia. Wkrótce bohaterowie dowiedzieli się o tym że Kosmiczna Kolonia ARK ma zamiar zderzyć się z Ziemią w ciągu 27 minut i 54 sekund. Okazało się że stwórca Shadowa i dziadek Eggmana, Profesor Gerald Robotnik, uknuł plan zemsty na ludzkości za to, że wojsko zabiło jego wnuczkę Marię. Okazało się również, że Shadow od początku oszukiwał Eggmana, aby nakłonić go do zebrania siedmiu szmaragdów w Armacie Zaćmienia. Bohaterowie i złoczyńcy postanowili połączyć siły, aby zatrzymać kolonię. Amy chciała przekonać Shadowa do tego aby również się do nich przyłączył. Wyjaśniła jeżowi że ludzie mogą być samolubni lub źli, ale tak naprawdę są dobrzy, zwłaszcza jeśli bardzo tego chcą. Poprzez swoje słowa Amy przypomniała Shadowowi o prawdziwej obietnicy jaką złożył on Marii - przynieść ludzkości szczęście i pozwolić im żyć według marzeń. Shadow podziękował Amy za pomoc i postanowił ruszyć do zatrzymania kolonii. Ostatecznie Shadow, jak się wszystkim wydawało, przypłacił uratowanie świata swoim życiem. Amy i pozostali bohaterowie wrócili następnie na Ziemię. ''Sonic Advance Doktor Eggman powrócił z planem zgromadzenia wszystkich Szmaragdów Chaosu i porwania zwierzątek. Amy, Sonic, Tails i Knuckles połączyli siły aby powstrzymać naukowca. W trakcie przygody bohaterowie stoczyli liczne starcia z Doktorem Eggmanem, zniszczyli Mecha Knucklesa, oraz zebrali Szmaragdy Chaosu. Amy pokonała Eggmana w X-Zone a następnie wrócił do swoich przyjaciół na Ziemię. Sonic nadal ścigał doktora jako Super Sonic i przez dłuższy czas nie wracał. Amy, Tails i Knuckles wyczekiwali jego powrotu przez kilka tygodni. Sonic Pinball Party Amy i Tails zostali porwani przez Eggmana, który wyprał im mózgi i zapisał do pinballowego turnieju Egg Cup Tournament organizowanego w Casinopolis. Amy była trzecią przeciwniczką Sonica. Ostatecznie została oswobodzona, podobnie jak Tails, a plan Eggmana został powstrzymany. Sonic Heroes Amy, Cream i Cheese wypoczywali na drewnianym pomoście, badając zdjęcie z gazety, w którym widoczny był Sonic, porywający Żabka i Chocolę - brata Cheese'a. Silny wiatr wyrwał gazetę z rąk Amy, ale na szczęście złapały ją Cream i Cheese. Wiatr powrócił jednak, tym razem silniejszy, i zdmuchnął Cream i Cheese'a z pomostu. Na szczęście złapał ich kot Big, za pomocą swojej wędki. Amy, chcąc złapać Sonica, postanowiła pomóc Cream i Bigowi w znalezieniu ich przyjaciół. Utworzona w ten sposób drużyna Team Rose ruszyła Seaside Hill i dotarła do Ocean Palace. Spotkali tam Doktora Eggmana pilotującego Egg Hawka. Naukowiec zamierzał dać im nauczkę za pogrywanie sobie z jego armią. Jednak Team Rose pokonali doktora i zmusili go do odwrotu. Amy sprowadziła drużynę do Grand Metropolis, bo była przekonana że znajdą tutaj Sonica. Po wyjściu z miejskiej elektrowni znaleźli Team Sonic. Amy chciała wreszcie złapać Sonica, ale najpierw musiała go pokonać. Obie drużyny zaczęły ze sobą walczyć, ale Sonic i jego przyjaciele uciekli. Amy i jej drużyna udali się do Casino Parku. Dziewczyna uważała, że jeśli uda jej się znaleźć Eggmana, to znajdzie i Sonica. Bohaterowie spotkali doktora w BINGO Highway. Naukowiec był wyraźnie niezadowolony z widoku Team Rose i wysłał do walki z nimi swoją armię robotów. Jednak drużyna pokonała maszyny i zmusiła naukowca do odwrotu. Team Rose dotarli potem do Rail Canyon. W Bullet Station drużyna została zaatakowana przez Egg Albatrossa. Bohaterowie wyczuwali obecność swoich przyjaciół na pokładzie okrętu bojowego. Po zniszczeniu robota pilotujący go Eggman okazał się być kukłą. Nie było także śladu po Żabku i Chocoli. Amy nie była do końca pewna dlaczego doktor porywa Chao, ale wiedziała że należy go powstrzymać. Bohaterowie przemierzali położony na północy las. W Lost Jungle spotkali Team Chaotix. Amy nie zamierzała zadawać się z przeciwną drużyną, uważając że Vector, próbował się z nią umówić na randkę. Wywołało to wściekłość u krokodyla, a towarzyszący mu Espio kazał Cream oddać Cheese'a. Króliczka podejrzewała, że skoro Chaotix chce Cheese'a, to musi stać za porwaniem Chocoli. Bigowi nie podobało się to że jego przyjaciele są obrażani i między drużynami doszło do walki. Team Rose wygrali i udali się do nawiedzonego zamku. Big i Cream bali się wchodzić do środka, ale Amy przekonała ich że w ten sposób znajdą swoich przyjaciół. Po wyjściu z Mystic Mansion Team Rose ponownie spotkali Eggmana. Big i Cream chcieli odzyskać Chocolę i Żabka, ale w odpowiedzi doktor wysłał na nich swoją armię robotów. Bohaterowie pokonali maszyny, ale Eggman znowu uciekł. Wkrótce Team Rose dostali się na pokład powietrznej floty Eggmana. Bohaterowie zaatakowali okręt flagowy i znaleźli tam samego Eggmana, pilotującego Egg Emperora. Amy obwiniała doktora o to, że nie może być razem z Soniciem, dlatego obiecała mu cierpienia do końca życia. Doktor stanął do walki z drużyną, ale jego robot został zniszczony. Ciało Eggmana rozpuściło się i z powstałej w ten sposób metalicznej kałuży wyszli Żabek i Chocola. Cheese i Chocola podziękowali Amy za pomoc, a Żabek wskoczył na głowę Biga. Cream zauważyła w oddali Sonica, a Amy zaczęła biec w stronę jeża. Nieco później okazało się, że pod Eggmana przez cały czas podszywał się Neo Metal Sonic. Robot skopiował dane Team Rose, Team Sonic, Team Dark i Team Chaotix i zmienił się w Metal Madness. Uwolniony przez Chaotix Eggman wytłumaczył drużynom, że nie mają szans w starciu z tak potężnym przeciwnikiem. Na szczęście wszyscy mieli przy sobie Szmaragdy Chaosu. Drużyny połączyły siły, odwracając uwagę Metal Madness, co miało pozwolić Team Sonic na dokonanie transformacji. Kiedy Metal Madness zmienił się w Metal Overlorda, Sonic dokonał transformacji w Super Sonica i udzielił super form Tailsowi i Knucklesowi. Team Super Sonic pokonali Metal Sonica, który po klęsce wrócił do swojej pierwotnej formy. Sonic pożegnał następnie swojego rywala i pobiegł w swoją stronę. Amy ruszyła za nim i pożegnała Cream i Biga. Shadow the Hedgehog Cryptic Castle Amy i Cream udały się do nawiedzonego zamku, w którym się zgubiły. Amy poprosiła Shadowa o pomoc w znalezieniu zagubionej Cream. Po znalezieniu króliczki dowiedzieli się, że Cheese zapuścił się do dalszych sekcji zamku. Niezależnie od tego czy gracz wykona misję Hero na ty poziomie czy też nie, Amy będzie pomagać graczowi w walce z Egg Breakerem. Last Story Amy, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge i Eggman dostali się na Czarną Kometę, aby powstrzymać Shadowa przed oddaniem Black Doomowi Szmaragdów Chaosu. Nie udało im się to jednak, ponieważ kosmita zabrał szmaragdy i wykonał na nich Kontrolę Chaosu, która teleportowała kometę na powierzchnię Ziemi. Okazało się, że kometa zacznie zagnieżdżać się w powierzchnię planety i zatruje atmosferę trującym gazem. Black Doom wyjawił, że jego plan polega na zniewoleniu ludzi i wykorzystaniu ich jako pokarmu dla swoich larw. Amy i jej przyjaciele nie chcieli dopuścić do tego i próbowali walczyć, ale zostali sparaliżowani przez rozpylony gaz. Black Doom rzucił ich na pożarcie swoim larwom. Na szczęście Shadow postanowił ocalić planetę i powstrzymać Black Dooma. Czarny jeż ruszył w pościg za kosmitą, a Amy i jej przyjaciele zagrzewali go do kontynuowania walki. Później bohaterowie usłyszeli nagranie Profesora Geralda Robotnika, w którym naukowiec wytłumaczył że stworzył Armatę Zaćmienia w celu zniszczenia Czarnej Komety. Amy i jej przyjaciele znaleźli sposób na ucieczkę z Czarnej Komety, pozwalając Shadowowi na zniszczenie Black Dooma i jego bazy operacyjnej. Po zniszczeniu Czarnej Komety Amy i jej przyjaciele podziwiali Shadowa, a Eggman próbował zebrać szmaragdy. Knuckles usłyszał zamiary doktora i zaczął go gonić, wprawiając Amy i pozostałych w śmiech. Sonic Battle W Sonic Battle Amy przeprowadziła się do nowego apartamentu w Central City. Historia Rouge Amy przybiegła do Emerald Town aby znaleźć Sonica. Na miejscu byli jednak tylko Tails i nowy robot - Emerl. Tails powiedział Amy że robot jest kimś w rodzaju dziecka Sonica. Amy spodobało się to i stwierdziła że Sonic przygotowuje się już do zostania ojcem. Tails zaczął się czuć niekomfortowo w towarzystwie Amy i postanowił odejść. Amy została sama z Emerlem i postanowiła się z nim pobawić. Wtedy zjawiła się jednak Rouge i chciała zabrać Emerla. Amy zaczęła z nią walczyć, ale przegrała i nietoperzyca ukradła Emerla. Amy poinformowała o tym Tailsa i lis powiedział że trzeba jak najszybciej zawiadomić Sonica. Amy znalazła potem Rouge i Emerla w Night Babylon. Próbowała odbić robota, ale nie udało jej się to. Po raz ostatni zaatakowała ich w Central City. Byłą tak zmęczona walką, że zaczęła nawet wyobrażać sobie że walczy u boku Sonica. Historia Knucklesa Amy znalazła Emerla i Knucklesa, ale okazało się że robot został już dawno odzyskany. Amy zapytała się bohaterów gdzie może być Sonic, ale ci nie wiedzieli. Amy zawiodła się, myśląc że Sonic przyniósł Emerla po to aby się jej oświadczyć. Knuckles i Emerl poszli dalej, nie zważając na narzekania Amy. Historia Amy Amy szukała Sonica po całym Emerald Town i próbowała zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Tails chciał ostrzec Amy aby nie próbowała znowu zabierać Emerla, ponieważ może wpaść w ręce Eggmana. Dziewczyna nie interesowała się jednak słowami lisa i pobiegła aby znaleźć niebieskiego jeża. Po spotkaniu go nie była zadowolona z tego jak zachowuje się Emerl. Kiedy robot skrytykował uderzenia Amy, Sonic uciekł. Amy pomyślała wówczas, że jeż daje jej możliwość wykazania się jako matka. Postanowiła dowieść że jest w stanie obronić Emerla przed Eggmanem. Robot szybko jej jednak uciekł i wpadł na dwa E-121 Phi. Amy pomogła mu w pokonaniu ich, co pozwoliło zdobyć dwa odłamki Szmaragdu Chaosu. Następnie zaprosiła Emerla do swojego apartamentu w Central City. Tam Amy przedstawiła Emerla Cream. Następnie przystąpiła z nimi do treningu. Amy zmęczyła się jednak, ponieważ trenowała bardzo ciężko nie tylko dziś ale już od momentu w którym Emerl został porwany. Po pewnym czasie obudziła się i postanowiła dokończyć ćwiczenia, ale tym razem bez noszenia ciężarków. Po zakończeniu treningu Amy i Emerl ruszyli aby znaleźć Szmaragd Chaosu. Zaraz po wyjściu z apartamentu zaatakował ich Chaos Gamma, którego Amy pomyliła z E-102 Gammą. Chaos Gamma został pokonany i uciekł, a Amy i Emerl udali się do Night Babylonm, ponieważ tam miał znajdować się szmaragd. Na miejscu Amy i Emerl zostali zaatakowani przez kolejne Phi, od których pozyskali nowe odłamki. Mając już 4 wystarczyło że zdobędą tylko jeden. Amy i Emerl postanowili go zdobyć pokonując Rouge w pojedynku. Nietoperzyca zgodziła się oddać odłamek, ale tylko jeśli Emerl pokona ją bez używania specjalnych ataków. Amy zgodziła się na to i wysłała Emerla do walki. Po pojedynku Rouge oddała swój odłamek. Następnie ostrzegła Amy i Emerla że Eggman ma 4 szmaragdy i znając go posiada w zanadrzu kilka sztuczek które pozwolą mu zdobyć Emerla. Bohaterowie dowiedzieli się również że Shadow przebywa w Klubie Rouge, ale śpi. Kiedy się obudzi pójdzie prosto w stronę Emerla. Amy i jej podopieczny postanowili wrócić z odłamkami do Tailsa. Lis złożył z nich kompletny Szmaragd Chaosu i oddał Emerlowi. Po chwili zjawił się Sonic i Amy pochwaliła się swoimi dzisiejszymi dokonaniami. Następnie liczyła na to że jeż się jej oświadczy. Sonic kazał Amy zamknąć oczy. Kiedy dziewczyna je otworzyła Sonica nie było. Zachwyciła się tym jak bardzo jeż jest nieśmiały, ale Emerl powiedział że chyba nie w tym rzecz. Historia Cream Emerl udzielił Amy porad dotyczących ćwiczeń. Dziewczyna postanowiła kupić sobie Super Diet Machine, dzięki czemu mogłaby jeszcze bardziej schudnąć. Amy zostawiła Cream pod opieką Emerla, aby pójść do sklepu. Historia Shadowa Amy była jednym z przeciwników, których Emerl musiał pokonać przed stoczeniem walki z Shadowem. Można ją znaleźć w jej apartamecie w Central City. Historia Emerla Doktor Eggman nie zamierzał się jeszcze poddawać i ukończył swoją ostateczną broń - Death Egg. Naukowiec zagroził całej planecie zniszczeniem przez strzał Final Egg Blastera. Emerl został wybrany przez Sonica, Tailsa i Knucklesa do zniszczenia Death Egg. Amy, Cream, Rouge, Shadow i pozostali oglądali walkę Gizoida i doktora. Mimo że Eggman został pokonany, to zdołał oddać strzał z Final Egg Blastera, niszcząc pobliskie gwiazdy. Emerl doświadczył niesamowitej potęgi ze strony Eggmana, co miało na celu podporządkowanie go doktorowi. Jednak Emerl zbuntował się i wycelował Final Egg Blaster w planetę. Eggman próbował go powstrzymać, ale został odepchnięty. Początkowo planowano wykorzystać Główny Szmaragd, do zatrzymania mocy Szmaragdów Chaosu zasilających robota, ale wielki szmaragd rozbił się na kawałki. Sonic musiał więc zniszczyć Gizoida, co zrobił z ciężkim sercem. Po zniszczeniu Emerl zostawił po sobie odłamek Szmaragdu Chaosu, w którym według Sonica zaklęta była jego dusza. Sonic oddał odłamek Cream, aby ją pocieszyć. Sonic Advance 3 Amy przebywała w Toy Kingdom, kiedy Doktor Eggman wykonał Kontrolę Chaosu na wszystkich Szmaragdach Chaosu, co doprowadziło do podzielenia świata na siedem obszarów. Amy została potem znaleziona przez Sonica, Tailsa i Knucklesa, a następnie dołączyła do nich w podróży na Anielską Wyspę. Po drodze spotkali również Cream, oraz stoczyli liczne walki z Eggmanem i Gemerlem - robotem zbudowanym przez doktora z danych pozostałych po Emerlu. Kiedy dotarli pod Altar Emerald pokonali Hyper Eggrobo i odnowili świat, wykorzystując moc Głównego Szmaragdu. Kiedy Eggman próbował uciec, Gemerl wyczuł moc szmaragdów i zaatakował Sonica. Robot wykorzystał ich moc do transformacji w Ultimate Gemerla. Gemerl zbuntował się przeciwko Eggmanowi i poleciał, aby samodzielnie podbić świat. Ostatecznie został powstrzymany Super Sonica i Eggmana. Amy dołączyła następnie do Tailsa i Cream w drodze powrotnej. Po powrocie znaleziono Gemerla, którego Tails naprawił i przeprogramował w taki sposób, aby zaprzyjaźnił się z Cream. Sonic Rush Kiedy Amy szukała Sonica napotkała na swojej drodze Cream i jej nową przyjaciółkę - kotkę Blaze. Cream przedstawiła Amy jako dziewczynę zakochaną w Sonicu, ale jednocześnie krótkowzroczną pod tym względem. Amy postanowiła dać Cream nauczkę, za pomocą swojego młotka. W końcu Cream przedstawiła Blaze, mówiąc że razem z nią szuka Sonica. Blaze zapewniła Amy że nie obchodzi się Soniciem i nie zabierze mu go. Następnie Amy udała się na poszukiwania jeża, a Blaze i Cream postanowiły ją wykorzystać jako radar do znalezienia Sonica. Amy znalazła Sonica i Tailsa i dowiedziała się od nich, że szukają Blaze. Zaczęła zastanawiać się czego Sonic może od niej chcieć i zdenerwowała się. Tails wyjaśnił jej wszystko i uspokoił, więc Amy powiedziała że spotkała ją niedawno. Amy ponownie spotkała potem Blaze i Cream, pytając czy znalazły Sonica. Cream odpowiedziała że tak, ale Blaze dokończyła jej wypowiedź, mówiąc że znalazła Szmaragdy Sol bez pomocy niebieskiego jeża. Amy powiedziała Blaze że powinna nauczyć się prosić o pomoc innych. Amy wyjaśniła jej również że warto polegać na przyjaciołach. Po chwili zjawił się Knuckles, który chciał wyrównać rachunki z Blaze. Amy zajęła się nim, pozwalając Blaze i Cream na ucieczkę. Po tym jak Sonic pokonał Eggmana Amy zaczęła go gonić ze swoim młotkiem. Pod koniec gry Eggman i Eggman Nega ukradli moc Szmaragdów Sol. Amy, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles i Cream pomogli Blaze w przywróceniu mocy Szmaragdów Sol. Dzięki temu Eggman i Eggman Nega zostali pokonani. Seria Sonic Riders Sonic Riders Amy zapisała się do wyścigów EX World Grand Prix, w których zawodnicy ścigali się na latających deskach - Extreme Gear. Amy wpłaciła wymaganą kwotę jednego Szmaragdu Chaosu i spotkała Sonica, Tailsa i Knucklesa w Splash Canyon. Powiedziała Sonicowi że w ten sposób będzie mogła się dobrze bawić i mieć na niego oko. Amy brała udział w kolejnych wyścigach przeciwko Babylon Rogues, a na finałach w Sand Ruins dołączyła do widowni aby kibicować Team Sonic. Deska Sonica eksplodowała tuż przed metą, więc wygrał Jet. Babylon Rogues zdobyli Szmaragdy Chaosu i połączyli je z kluczem do Babylon Garden. Latające ruiny wyłoniły się z pustyni i wówczas przybył Eggman. Amy próbowała go zatrzymać, łapiąc jego Egg Mobile. Zamiast tego sama została porwana i Eggman wykorzystał ją jako żywą tarczę przeciwko Sonicowi. Doktor próbował wejść do skarbca Babilonu, ale Sonic stworzył powietrzne tornado i wrzucił doktora i Amy do środka. Dziewczyna wróciła potem i była wściekła na Sonica za to, że zaatakował doktora wiedząc że ona też tam była. Amy zaczęła gonić Sonica ze swoim młotkiem, ale przestała kiedy Babylon Rogues otworzyli wejście do skarbca. Bohaterowie wjechali do środka na swoich deskach i zostali tam uwięzieni przez strażnika skarbu - Babylon Guardiana. Połączyli siły i wspólnie go pokonali, zdobywając kufer ze skarbem. Eggman zabrał im skrzynię i kiedy zajrzał do środka był zszokowany. Skarbem okazał się być latający dywan, prototyp Extreme Gear. Kiedy Jet uniósł dywan w górę za pomocą swojej kostki, pozostali byli zdumieni. Po opuszczeniu Babylon Garden, Team Sonic i Babylon Rogues postanowili rozejść się na ten moment i spotkać się w przyszłości. Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity Kilka miesięcy po zakończeniu EX World Grand Prix Amy znalazła tajemniczy kamień w Botanical Kingdom. Jak się później okazało była to Arka Kosmosu. Amy spotkała w tym miejscu Sonica, Tailsa i Knucklesa, mówiąc im że od kiedy znalazła ten kamień zaczęły ją ścigać roboty SCR-HD. Okazało się że Team Sonic znaleźli identyczny kamień. Wówczas znowu zaczęły ich ścigać roboty, dlatego bohaterowie postanowili udać się do twórcy robotów - MeteorTech. W siedzibie firmy ponownie spotkali Jeta, Wave i Storma. Ci również mieli przy sobie jeden z kamieni. Jet chciał od Amy otrzymać Arkę Kosmosu, ale Sonic wyzwał go na wyścig. W tym czasie Storm chciał zabrać Arkę, ale Amy uderzyła go swoim młotkiem i zaczęła uciekać. W Aquatic Capital Amy pozbyła się Arki Kosmosu i rzuciła ją prosto w w twarz Storma. Następnie kazała mu zaprowadzić ją z powrotem do Sonica. Po pewnym czasie zaatakował ich robot SCR-GP, który chciał zdobyć kamień. Z nieznanych przyczyn przegrzał się i wybuchł. Storm zabrał trzymaną przez niego Arkę Kosmosu i uciekł, zostawiając Amy. Niedługo po dziewczynę przybyli Team Sonic. Amy opowiedziała im o tym co się stało i przypomniała sobie że Storm mówił o miejscu znanym jako Gigan Rocks. Team Sonic łatwo znaleźli to miejsce dzięki umiejętnościom Knucklesa. Dowiedzieli się wówczas że Arki Kosmosu zasilały Babylon Garden. Bohaterowie ujrzeli wkrótce jak Jet i jego Babylon Rogues ścigają Eggmana. Podążając ich tropem dotarli pod Crimson Tower. Okazało się że zły doktor planował wykorzystać Arki Kosmosu do przejęcia kontroli nad wszystkimi robotami na świecie. Ostatecznie został powstrzymany, podobnie jak SCR-GP który próbował ukraść wszystkie Arki Kosmosu. Amy dołączyła do Team Sonic w drodze do Monopole. Razem z Soniciem, Tailsem i Knucklesem doszła do wniosku że wypowiadanie życzeń przy spadających gwiazdach mogło być tradycją mieszkańców Babilonu, którzy tęsknili za swoją rodzimą planetą. Sonic Free Riders W Sonic Free Riders Amy i Cream utworzyły Team Rose. Pół godziny przed rozpoczęciem World Grand Prix wynajęły Vectora, aby mieć trzeciego członka. Pierwszy wyścig rozegrali z Team Sonic i Amy uznała że musi to być przeznaczenie. Kolejnymi oponentami drużyny byli Team Babylon. Ostatni wyścig Team Rose stoczyli z Team Dark. Team Rose wygrali, ale w trakcie wyścigu robot E-10000B zepsuł się. Amy próbowała uciszyć Vectora aby nie robił z tego afery, ale nie udało się i wyścig musiał być powtórzony tym razem bez udziału robota. Ostatecznie Team Rose wygrali i Amy chciała się pochwalić Sonicowi swoim sukcesem. W Last Story okazało się jednak, że Doktor Eggman potajemnie posłużył się jednym ze swoich robotów do skopiowania danych pozostałych zawodników. Mimo przewagi, Amy i wielu innych zawodników zdecydowało się na wyzwanie doktora na wyścig. Eggman przegrał, ale tylko dlatego że robot podesłał mu fałszywe dane. Robotem tym okazał się być przebrany Metal Sonic, który zachował dane dla siebie i stworzył doskonałą Extreme Gear. Ostatecznie to Sonic pokonał Metal Sonica i zmusił robota do ucieczki. Mimo że Eggman nie miał żadnej nagrody dla zawodników, Amy uznała że spędziła bardzo dobry czas i stwierdziła również że Vector miał wielkie szczęście, ponieważ niecodziennie może mieć okazję do ścigania się z nią i Cream. Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Podczas szukania Sonica Amy dotarła do miasta Soleanny. Pomyliła tam swojego ukochanego z innym jeżem, Silverem. Amy przeprosiła go za pomyłkę i zaproponowała swoją pomoc w szukaniu kogoś kogo Silver chciał znaleźć. Amy ruszyła z Silverem do Dusty Desert, ponieważ była przekonana że znajdzie tam Sonica. Najpierw chciała znaleźć niebieskiego jeża, a potem pomóc Silverowi. Była również zdziwiona zachowaniem Silvera, którego fascynowało piękno świata. Bohaterowie wrócili do Soleanny i okazało się tam, że Silver szukał Sonica bo chciał go zabić. Amy nie pozwoliła mu na to i zasłoniła Sonica, pozwalając mu na ucieczkę. Silver wyjaśnił jej wówczas że musi zabić Sonica ponieważ jest odpowiedzialny za zniszczenie przyszłości. Amy jednak nie chciała w to wierzyć i odpowiedziała mu że niebieski jeż nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zrobił. Amy odeszła od Silvera i podczas kolejnych poszukiwań Sonica zawędrowała do White Acropolis, gdzie mieściła się baza Eggmana. Amy uratowała stamtąd Księżniczkę Elise i uciekła z nią z powrotem do Soleanny. Amy dowiedziała się tam, że właśnie ocaliła księżniczkę Soleanny. Kiedy dowiedziała się od księżniczki że ktoś prawdopodobnie miał ją wcześniej uratować, to zasugerowała że Elise może być zakochana w tej osobie. Amy zafascynowała się jej miłością i życzyła sobie i Elise szczęścia w miłości. Później Amy obserwowała jak Egg Carrier przelatywał nad Soleanną. Doktor Eggman porwał wówczas Elise z jej pałacu. Po tym jak Elise została uratowana Amy spotkała się z Tailsem i Knucklesem w Soleannie. Kiedy szli przez ulice Soleanny zostali oślepieni przez nagłe światło. Był to Solaris, który zniszczył świat i pragnął zawładnąć przeszłością, teraźniejszością i przyszłością. Bohaterowie wylądowali na Końcu Świata, gdzie okazało się że Sonic został zabity przez Mephilesa. Amy zaczęła płakać z powodu śmierci jeża. Jednakże szybko pozbierała się, aby pomóc pozostałym przyjaciołom w zebraniu Szmaragdów Chaosu do wskrzeszenia Sonica. Po tym jak niebieski jeż został przywrócony do życia przybrał formę Super Sonica. Super Sonic, Super Shadow i Super Silver zniszczyli Solarisa i tym samym anulowali wszystkie zdarzenia do jakich doszło w tej grze. Sonic Rivals Amy została zamieniona w kartę przez aparat Doktora Eggmana, którym w rzeczywistości był przebrany Eggman Nega. Doktor wykorzystał kartę do zwabienia Tailsa, którego również zamienił w kartę, a następnie Sonica na wyspę Onyx Island. Karta Amy miała później posłużyć doktorowi do zasilenia Egg Destroyera - statku z którego Eggman Nega chciał zamienić cały świat w wielką kartę. Ostatecznie Amy została uratowana i chciała wyciągnąć Sonica na randkę. Niebieski jeż zaczął szukać wymówki, prosząc Tailsa o pomoc w przeszukiwaniu pozostałych kart Eggmana. Sonic Unleashed Amy znowu przystąpiła do szukania Sonica. Znalazła go w Spagonii, ale myślała że pomyliła go tam z kimś innym, ponieważ jeż był w nowej formie Jeżołaka. Amy uznała go za nieznajomego i przeprosiła, a następnie udała się na dalsze poszukiwania. Po drodze wpadła na grupę ludzi opętanych przez potwory Dark Gai i została zmuszona do tańca. W końcu padła ze zmęczenia, ale od mrocznych stworów ocalili ją Jeżołak i Chip, którzy szybko zniknęli. Profesor Pickle wyjaśnił wówczas Amy, że Jeżołak to tak naprawdę Sonic. Amy dowiedziała się wszystkiego i dołączyła do Sonica, Tailsa i Chipa w misji odnawiania Ziemi, która Doktor Eggman rozerwał na siedem części. Amy przebywała głównie w Spagonii w laboratorium Profesora Pickle, do momentu w którym przeniosła się z nim do ośrodka badawczego w Shamar. Wkrótce cały świat został spowity w mroku Dark Gai i Profesor Pickle stwierdził że świat jest już skazany na zagładę. Amy wciąż jednak wierzyła w Sonica i kazała mu się nie poddawać. Ostatecznie Sonic i Chip ocalili świat. Amy wysłuchała wywodu profesora na temat równowagi między nocą a dniem, po czym kazała mu zachować przemowę na przyjęcie powitalne Sonica, które miała zamiar zorganizować. Sonic and the Black Knight Amy umówiła się z Soniciem na randkę, ale jeż nie zjawił się na czas. Kiedy wrócił wytłumaczył jej że był na przygodzie w świecie Camelot. Amy uznała to jednak za kiepską wymówkę i postanowiła ukarać jeża za zapomnienie o randce, atakując go swoim Piko Piko Hammerem. Sonic Colors (DS) Podczas poszukiwań Sonica Amy dotarła do Niesamowitego Międzygwiezdnego Parku Rozrywki Doktora Eggmana. W Aquarium Park znalazła niebieskiego jeża z Tailsem i ucieszyła się na widok ukochanego. Amy poprosiła, aby Sonic wykonał dla niej misję. Kiedy Sonic skończył zadanie, jeżyca zachwyciła się sposobem w jaki Sonic tego dokonał i zaczęła obmyślać wspólny miesiąc miodowy. Amy spotkała się później z Bigiem, który szukał Żabka, i razem z nim znowu zaczęła szukać niebieskiego jeża. Kiedy znalazła Sonica poprosiła go o wykonanie kolejnej misji, ponieważ była zmęczona poszukiwaniami. Po skończonym zadaniu Amy zaproponowała Sonicowi piknik, na który Big zgodził się z ochotą, ale Tails przypomniał że są przecież w samym środku bazy Eggmana. Sonic Generations Amy pomogła w zorganizowaniu przyjęcia urodzinowego dla Sonica. W trakcie imprezy próbowała zwrócić na siebie uwagę niebieskiego jeża. Przyjęcie zostało jednak zakłócone przez nagłe pojawienie się Time Eatera, który porwał przyjaciół niebieskiego jeża i rozrzucił ich w różnych okresach czasu. Amy została uwięziona w Chemical Plant, skąd uratowali ją Klasyczny i Nowoczesny Sonic. Amy pojawiła się później przed finałową walkę z Time Eaterem, który sterowali Klasyczny i Nowoczesny Eggman. Razem z Knucklesem i pozostałymi przyjaciółmi pomogła w zmotywowaniu Soniców do walki. Ostatecznie jeże dokonały transformacji w Super Soniców i pokonały Time Eatera. Wkrótce wszystko wróciły do normalności i przyjaciele Sonica ponownie pojawiali się na przyjęciu. Knuckles skomentował, że Sonic nie był w połowie zły, za co Amy zadała mu cios na tyle silny, aby wpadł na pobliskie drzewo. Powiedziała że jeż był zupełnie doskonały. Później pożegnała Klasycznych Sonica i Tailsa, którzy musieli wracać do przeszłości. Sonic Lost World Amy i Knuckles opiekowali się zwierzątkami, które Sonic i Tails uratowali przed Eggmanem. Amy skontaktowała się z Soniciem, przez Miles PAD, pytając czy odzyskał wszystkie zwierzątka. W odpowiedzi otrzymała informację o tym że Eggman upuścił tylko jedną kapsułę. Amy powiedziała że należy jak najszybciej uratować wszystkie zwierzątka, oraz odepchnęła przechwalającego się Knucklesa. Później poinformowała Sonica i Tailsa o tym, że Ekstraktor Eggmana wysysa energię życiową. Bohaterowie powiedzieli że zrobią co w ich mocy, aby to zatrzymać. Niestety nie udało im się to. Amy skontaktowała się z Soniciem po raz ostatni, kiedy była bliska śmierci. Powiedziała mu że jest za późno i nalegała aby ocalił dla niej świat. Ostatecznie Sonic i Tails przeprogramowali Ekstraktor i zwrócili światu jego energię. Po powrocie Sonic postanowił odpocząć po ciężkim dniu, a Amy postanowiła do niego dołączyć. Sonic Forces Amy otwiera kartotekę nowego rekruta|thumb W Sonic Forces Amy dołączyła do Resistance, po tym jak Sonic został pokonany, a Doktor Eggman podbił 99,9% świata. Amy zajmowała się gromadzeniem informacji i komunikacją. Sześć miesięcy później wyświetliła pozostałym członkom organizacji kartotekę nowego rekruta, który miał do nich dołączyć. Po tym Amy dowiedziała się od Knucklesa, że Sonic żyje i był więziony przez ostatnie miesiące na Death Egg. Uradowana postanowiła pomóc w uratowaniu ukochanego. Amy pomagała w ataku na Spaceport, gdzie bohaterowie złapali prom kosmiczny. Po dotarciu na Death Egg okazało się, że Eggman poznał plan Resistance i postanowił przyspieszyć egzekucję Sonica. Na szczęście jeż został uratowany przez rekruta, z którym wrócił na Ziemię. Po powrocie Amy udzielała Sonicowi i rekrutowi porad, kiedy atakowali Arsenal Pyramid. Nawigowała również jeża w Luminous Forest, gdzie siły Resistance wpadły w zasadzkę. W trakcie walki o Park Avenue Amy upewniała się, że wszyscy mieszkańcy miasta zostali ewakuowani. Prowadziła potem rekruta w Aqua Road w trakcie poszukiwań dwóch tajemniczych form życia. Okazali się nimi być klasyczny Sonic i Tails, którzy dołączyli do bazy Resistance z informacją, że Eggman planuje zniszczyć wszystkich bohaterów za trzy dni. W Sunset Heights Amy namierzyła Shadowa i udzieliła Sonicowi informacji na temat miejsca pobytu czarnego jeża. Okazało się, że po stronie Eggmana stał fałszywy Shadow, stworzony przez Infinite'a. Prawdziwy Shadow pomógł pokonać fałszywkę i wytłumaczył, że Infinite wykorzystuje Phantom Ruby do tworzenia wirtualnych złudzeń, które mają kształt i moc równą oryginałom, ale brakuje im duszy. Amy i Silver świętują zwycięstwo|thumb|left W trakcie zmasowanego ataku na Metropolis, Amy informowała Resistance o stratach poniesionych w wyniku działania mocy Phantom Ruby. Po nieudanym ataku pomogła Sonicowi i rekrutowi namierzyć Metal Sonica w Red Gate Bridge. Kiedy okazało się że źródło zasilania Phantom Ruby mieści się na Death Egg, Amy wzięła udział w akcji dywersyjnej na Guardian Rock. Poinformowała żołnierzy o masywnym źródle energii, które niósł w sobie Death Crab. Atak ten pozwolił Sonicowi zająć Chemical Plant i wyłączyć systemy obronne Death Egg. Amy oglądała potem zniszczenie Death Egg. Gdy Phantom Ruby został osłabiony, Amy wzięła udział w ponownym ataku na Metropolis. Po zdobyciu miasta Amy wzięła udział w ostatecznej bitwie pod fortecą Imperium Eggmana. Siłom Resistance udało się pokonać iluzje stworzone przez Infinite'a, ale wpadli wtedy w pułapkę Eggmana. Infinite wytworzył na niebie wielkie słońce, które zaczęło spadać. Zagłada wydawała się nieunikniona. Ostatecznie rekrut anulował iluzję słońca, wykorzystując prototyp Phantom Ruby. Kiedy bitwa się toczyła, Infinite został pokonany przez Sonica i rekruta. Bohaterowie zlokalizowali potem i zniszczyli źródło zasilania Phantom Ruby. Była to jednak tylko zmyłka, ponieważ Eggman przelał energię rubinu do swojego Death Egg Robota. Liczba przeciwników na polu bitwy stale rosła, przytłaczając armię Resistance. Na szczęście klasyczny i współczesny Sonic, oraz rekrut zniszczyli Death Egg Robota i tym samym Phantom Ruby. Wszystkie iluzje zniknęły, a klasyczny Sonic musiał wrócić do swojego wymiaru. Po tych wydarzeniach Amy pomogła Sonicowi i jego przyjaciołom w uprzątnięciu bałaganu, który zostawił po sobie Eggman. Po zakończonej wojnie Knuckles zebrał wszystkich bohaterów i ogłosił zakończenie działalności Resistance. Później Amy zgodziła się z Tailsem, który powiedział że dzięki współpracy bohaterowie zostaną przyjaciółmi już na zawsze. Sonic Mania Adventures thumb|Amy spotykająca Metal Sonica na Angel Island W odcinku From: A. Rose Amy pojawiła się na Angel Island, gdzie potknęła się o zagrzebanego pod śniegiem Metal Sonica. Z początku wystraszyła się go. Kiedy jednak robotowi groziło przygniecenie przez spadającą palmę, Amy uratowała go. Chwilę potem znów się przeraziła i zaczęła uderzać go swoim Piko Piko Hammerem. Widząc jednak, że ten nie reagował na jej uderzenia, Amy postanowiła go podnieść. Gdy postawiła robota na nogi, z jego brzucha uwolnił się Flicky, który następnie kopnął go w głowę i odleciał. Metal Sonic przewrócił się, a Amy zrobiło się go żal. Postanowiła wiec zabrać go z powrotem do Eggmana. Podróżując przez Mushroom Hill Zone i IceCap Zone dotarła wreszcie do bazy doktor. Pod drzwiami wlepiła Metal Sonicowi kokardkę na głowę, a następnie zadzwoniła do drzwi bazy. Gdy zaczęła uciekać, przypomniała sobie o czymś. Wręczyła Metal Sonicowi kwiatek i obróciła go w kierunku drzwi, a następnie ukryła się za pobliską skałą. Eggman przyjął robota z powrotem w swoje progi, co bardzo ucieszyło Amy. Wręczyła następnie zdziwionemu Sonicowi taki sam kwiatek i odeszła. Team Sonic Racing thumb|left|Amy wyraża swoje zaniepokojenie Dodonem Pa W grze Team Sonic Racing Amy jest członkinią Team Rose. Jest postacią szybką, a jej samochód to Pink Cabriolet. W trakcie wydarzeń z gry Amy, Big i Chao organizowali piknik, na który zaprosili Sonica, Tailsa i Knucklesa. Dowiedzieli się wtedy, że Team Sonic otrzymali zaproszenie od tajemniczego Dodona Pa na niebezpiecznie wyścigi. Team Rose postanowili się przyłączyć i polecieli razem z Dodonem Pa na Planet Wisp, gdzie miał się odbyć pierwszy wyścig. Amy otrzymała swoje auto i brała udział w zawodach, ale od samego początku nie ufała Dodonowi Pa, twierdząc że mógłby on współpracować z Doktorem Eggmanem. Amy była pod wrażeniem technologii Dodona Pa i samochodów, które im podarował. Omochao wyjaśnił również Amy jak funkcjonowało jej auto. Z czasem dziewczynę zaczęły coraz bardziej niepokoić wyzwania i trasy, jakie rzucał im Dodon Pa. Kiedy Amy przywitała się z Blaze, dowiedziała się że Dodon Pa był w stanie wysyłać zaproszenia między wymiarami i przeraziła się poziomem technologii jenota. Wkrótce potem do wyścigów dołączyli Eggman i Team Dark. W pewnym momencie Silver nakrył Eggmana i Dodona Pa, jak ze sobą rozmawiali. Bohaterowie nie mogli jednak teraz interweniować, ponieważ Sonic i Shadow się ścigali. Amy próbowała potem wyjaśnić Bigowi, że Dodon Pa jest zły, ale bezskutecznie. Później jednak Big zdołał ją przekonać, kiedy powiedział że Wispy, które współpracują z Dodonem Pa, tolerują jedynie dobrych ludzi. Amy rozmawiała potem z Omochao na temat manewrów drużynowych i jak się ich nauczyć. Nie zwróciła jednak uwagi na to, że Big zauważył kogoś dziwnego ukrytego pośród cieni. Jakiś czas później Amy zauważyła, że Chao na trybunach zaczęły wariować. Okazało się, że sprawcą zamieszania wśród Chao był Zavok, który dołączył do zespołu Eggmana. Po wyścigu z Zavokiem, Amy czuła się wykończona. Później Vector zdobył informacje o tym, że Dodon Pa był prezesem największej firmy motoryzacyjnej we wszechświecie, oraz że zorganizował wyścigi po to aby ukończyć prace nad "silnikiem energii ostatecznej" zasilanym przez moc współpracy. Dodon Pa został oczyszczony z zarzutów, ale wkrótce potem Amy i jej przyjaciele dowiedzieli się od Biga, że ich gospodarz został porwany przez Eggmana i Zavoka na Final Fortress. Amy i jej przyjaciele ruszyli uratować jenota, ale Eggman nie chciał go wypuścić i zamiast tego rzucał bohaterom wyzwania do kolejnych wyścigów. Wkrótce potem Dodon Pa ukończył swój silnik energii ostatecznej, który Eggman ukradł i wmontował w swojej machinie śmierci aby zniszczyć Sonica. Bohaterowie jednak zdołali pokonać machinę w wyścigu i ta skierowała się do generatory mocy, co sprawiło że Final Fortress zaczęła spadać. Amy razem z pozostałymi bohaterami uciekła na ziemię, gdzie miała nadzieję że Sonic, Tails i Knuckles na czas uratowali Dodona Pa. Kiedy wrócili, Dodon Pa zaoferował wszystkim nowe auta w podziękowaniu za uratowanie życia, ponieważ poprzednie zostały zniszczone razem z Final Fortress. W innych grach Seria Sonic Drift Sonic Drift Amy jest jedną z grywalnych postaci w Sonic Drift. Jej pojazdem jest niebieski kabriolet Breeze. Amy posiada wysokie przyspieszenie, ale niską prędkość maksymalną. Jej specjalna umiejętność nazywa się Heart Attack. Pozwala rzucać na trasę serca które nie zadają obrażeń, ale spowalniają innych zawodników i mieszają w ich sterowaniu. Sonic Drift 2 Amy ponownie jest jedną z grywalnych postaci w Sonic Drift 2. Jej pojazd Breeze w dalszym ciągu posiada wysokie przyspieszenie, ale niską prędkość maksymalną. Specjalny atak Amy to nadal pozwala rzucać na trasę serca które nie zadają obrażeń, ale spowalniają innych zawodników i mieszają w ich sterowaniu. Sonic Advance 2 Amy jest dodatkową postacią, którą można odblokować w grze. Aby to zrobić, należy zebrać wszystkie siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu na specjalnych poziomach jako Tails, Knuckles i Cream. Amy posiada kilka swoich umiejętności z gry Sonic Advance, ale może teraz wykonywać Spin Jump i Spin Dash. Seria Mario & Sonic Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Amy pojawia się jako jedna z grywalnych postaci w grze Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games. Jej typem umiejętności jest wszechstronność. Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Amy powraca jako jedna z grywalnych postaci w grze Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. Jej typem umiejętności jest wszechstronność. W wersji na Wii Amy posiada także swoją specjalną umiejętność, Pink Typhoon, której może użyć w niektórych wydarzeniach aby zyskać przyspieszenie. thumb|Amy używająca swojego młotka do aktywowania przełącznika w Frostown W trybie Adventure Mode w wersji na Nintendo DS Amy pojawia się jako jedna z postaci do odblokowania, która może potem brać udział w rozgrywkach sportowych. Można ją spotkać w Sparkleton i pokonać, aby przyłączyła się do drużyny. Amy jest potrzebna do aktywowania tajemniczego przełącznika w Frostown, z ikonami Eggmana, Metal Sonica, Bowsera i Bowsera Jr.. W tym celu Amy używa swojego Piko Piko Hammera, aby uderzać w poszczególne ikony w odpowiedniej konfiguracji, by otworzyła się zablokowana brama. Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games Amy powraca jako jedna z grywalnych postaci w grze Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. Jej typem umiejętności jest wszechstronność. W wersji na Wii Amy posiada także swoją specjalną umiejętność, Pink Typhoon, której może użyć w niektórych wydarzeniach aby zyskać przyspieszenie. thumb|Amy pomagająca księżniczce Peach w przygotowaniu zaproszeń na igrzyska olimpijskie W wersji na Nintendo 3DS Amy należy do grupy Girls i może brać udział tylko w wybranych dla tej grupy wydarzeniach sportowych. W trybie fabularnym Amy, Blaze, księżniczka Peach i trzy Toady przygotowywały zaproszenia dla atletów mających wziąć udział w igrzyskach olimpijskich. Gdy Amy zauważyła zaproszenie dla Sonica, zaczęła prosić Blaze aby pozwoliła jej na wręczenie niebieskiemu jeżowi zaproszenia osobiście. Blaze postawiła jednak warunek, że Amy pokona ją w wydarzeniach sportowych. Amy udało się wygrać, ale Blaze tak bardzo zależało na zwycięstwie, że wykonała zbyt silny zamach, który rozrzucił wszystkie zaproszenia dookoła. Amy i jej przyjaciółki pozbierały wszystkie, z wyjątkiem jednego które należało do Eggmana. Początkowo Amy stwierdziła że Eggman go nie potrzebuje, ale ostatecznie postanowiła je odręcznie odtworzyć, posługując się swoim najlepszym pismem. Zgodziła się następnie z Blaze, że nie powinna dostarczać Sonicowi jego zaproszenia osobno i traktować wszystkich atletów równo. thumb|left|Amy i Peach przyjmujące wyzwanie Eggmana i Bowsera Niedługo potem zjawiła się księżniczka Daisy, która zaproponowała aby wybrały się na zakupy. Amy bardzo chciała, ale Peach nalegała aby z nimi została i pomogła w rozdawaniu zaproszeń. Daisy i Peach postanowiły rozwiązać konflikt w dyscyplinach sportowych, przy czym Amy stanęła po stronie Daisy. Po tym jak Peach wygrała, zgodziła się jednak aby wszystkie zrobiły sobie przerwę i poszły do parku. Gdy jednak wróciły, zaproszenia zostały rozwiane przez wiatr. Zaginęły tym razem dwa należące do Eggmanna i Bowsera. Amy i Peach postanowiły je odtworzyć. Gdy skończyły, spotkały Eggmana i Bowsera w parku. Domagali się oni swoich zaproszeń, więc Amy zaproponowała im aby spróbowali pokonać ich w meczu siatkówki plażowej, a wówczas dostaliby je osobiście. Mimo że Amy i Peach wygrały, postanowiły jednak przynieść im ich zaproszenia. Gdy jednak wróciły, nie zastały ani Eggmana ani Bowsera. Dowiedziały się także, że Toady zabrały ich zaproszenia i gdzieś zgubiły. Blaze doszła do wniosku, że Eggman i Bowser już je odebrali. Po tym wszystkim Amy, Peach i Daisy namówiły Blaze aby poszła z nimi na zakupy. thumb|Amy i Daisy stające do walki z klonami Peach i Blaze Pewnego ranka w Hyde Park pojawiła się gęsta, różowa mgła. Amy zdołała w niej odnaleźć księżniczkę Daisy. Obie zostały potem zaatakowane przez mgielne klony Peach i Blaze. Mimo że zdołali je pokonać, zaczęły pojawiać się kolejne. Amy i Daisy uciekały przed nimi, ale w końcu padły nieprzytomne. Zostały potem odnalezione przez Peach i Blaze, które obudziły je i uspokoiły, zapewniając że są tymi prawdziwymi. Amy i Daisy ruszyły następnie za Peach, Blaze i Toadami. Cała grupa spotkała wtedy Rouge. Nietoperzyca groziła, że uwięzi bohaterki we mgle i zmieni klony w oryginały. Po tym jak Rouge została pokonana przez Peach, ocknęła się i okazało, że nie wiedziała gdzie się znajduje. Rouge zaprowadziła wszystkich do maszyny mgły, którą zniszczyła Blaze. Gdy mgła opadła, Amy i jej przyjaciółki dowiedziały się że Eggman użył mgły na Rouge w celu kontroli umysłowej. Później nadbiegli Mario, Luigi i Toad, którzy dowiedzieli się od Rouge że Eggman potraktował ją mgłą w British Museum. Po tym jak bohaterowie ruszyli do muzeum, Amy i jej przyjaciółki zostały z Rouge, gdyż czuły się wtedy bezpieczniej. Gdy mgła powróciła silniejsza, Amy, Blaze, Peach, Daisy, Toady i Rouge oczyścili z niej Hyde Park, o czym poinformowali Sonica i Mario. Później Amy pojawiła się na ceremonii otwarcia letniej olimpiady. Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games Amy powraca jako jedna z grywalnych postaci w grze Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games. Jej typem umiejętności jest wszechstronność. W trybie Legends Showdown Amy należy do drużyny drugiej, razem z Knucklesem, Wario i Waluigim. Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games Amy powraca jako jedna z grywalnych postaci w grze Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games. W wersji na Nintendo 3DS Amy jest dostępna tylko w gimnastyce i pływaniu na 100 metrów. Amy pojawia się także jako grywalna postać w wersji arkadowej. Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 Seria Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. Brawl [[Plik:SSBB Trophy 07.png|thumb|Trofeum Amy w Super Smash Bros. Brawl]] Amy pojawia się jako trofeum do odblokowania w Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Oprócz tego w grze pojawia się jej naklejka, zwiększająca atak nóg o 14 punktów. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U [[Plik:Smash 4 Wii U Trophy 08.png|thumb|Trofeum Amy w Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U]] Amy pojawia się w obu wersjach gry jako trofeum do odblokowania. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate W grze Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Amy pojawia się jako duch klasy as, którego można pozyskać w trakcie rozgrywki aby zyskać ulepszone obrażenia od osłony i różne ataki młotem. Seria Storybook Sonic and the Secret Rings Amy pojawia się jako grywalna postać w wieloosobowym trybie Party Mode. Sonic and the Black Knight Amy pojawia się w trybie wieloosobowym, ale w fabule gry zastępuje ją jej odpowiednik ze świata Camelot - Nimue. Amy posługuje się w walce swoim młotkiem. Seria Sega Superstars Sega Superstars Tennis Amy jest jedną z grywalnych postaci w grze. Gra w tenisa razem z innymi postaciami Segi. Można ją odblokować po ukończeniu drugiej misji w Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing Amy pojawia się jako jedna z grywalnych postaci w Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing. Jej pojazdem jest różowy kabriolet. Cechuje go zrównoważona szybkość, sterowność i turbo-boost. Najwyższy jest współczynnik przyspieszenia. Specjalny atak Amy polega na wyciągnięciu wielkiego Piko Piko Hammera i uderzaniu nim w pobliskich zawodników. Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed Amy ponownie jest grywalną postacią. Kieruje zmodyfikowanym Pink Cabrioletem, wyposażonym w umiejętność transformowania w pojazd lądowy, samolot i łódkę. Specjalny atak polega na rzucaniu Piko Piko Hammerami. Tym razem pojazd jest łatwy w sterowaniu i ma duże przyspieszenie, ale jest wolniejszy i ma mniejszy turbo-boost. Sonic Dash Amy jest jedną z grywalnych postaci w grze Sonic Dash. Początkowo można ją było odblokować za czerwone pierścienie, ale obecnie staje się dostępna po przejściu Beach Zone. Amy posiada bonus, który podwaja ilość zbieranych Pecky. Sonic Runners Amy jest jedną z grywalnych postaci. Jej specjalizacją jest szybkość. Zwiększa bonus za zebrane zwierzątka o 100%. Podczas wydarzenia Birthday on Windy Hill Amy była w drodze na przyjęcie urodzinowe Sonica z pozostałymi członkami Team Rose, kiedy została zaatakowana przez Doktora Eggmana i jego roboty. Jeżycy udało się uciec, a później obronić Sonica przed atakującym robotem. Zmiażdżyła swoim Piko Piko Hammerem jego system, co sprawiło że maszyna zwróciła się przeciwko doktorowi. Później, Amy dołączyła do przyjęcia urodzinowego i złożyła Sonicowi życzenia. Podczas wydarzenia Tropical Coast Event ''Amy razem z Team Rose była w drodze na plażowy kurort. Spotkała tam Team Sonic i dołączyła do szukania z nimi pereł (które w rzeczywistości były skarbami ukradzionymi przez Eggmana). Jeżyca zamierzała podarować perły w prezencie Sonicowi, ale została oszukana przez Cubota, który wmówił jej że niebieski jeż zbierał perły dla Eggmana. Wkrótce jednak jeżyca ponownie sprzymierzyła się z Soniciem, aby powstrzymać złego doktora przed przejęciem kontroli nad Mother Wisp. ''LEGO Dimensions Amy jest jedną z niegrywalnych przyjaciółek Sonica w LEGO Dimensions. Można ją znaleźć w Carnival Night Zone. Misja Amy polega na ratowaniu zwierzątek przed robotami Eggmana. Nagrodą za wykonanie misji jest złoty klocek. W trakcie wydarzeń z gry Amy i przyjaciele Sonica zostali porwani przez Doktora Eggmana, który uwięził ich w warsztacie Tailsa. Niebieski jeż uratował wszystkich przyjaciół, z wyjątkiem Amy ponieważ ta znalazła się na Death Egg. Pod koniec gry uwolniła się i zabrała Eggmanowi ostatni Szmaragd Chaosu. Następnie podała go Sonicowi, mówiąc że wisi jej za to przysługę. Dzięki temu niebieski jeż mógł zmienić się w Super Sonica i pokonać Chaosa. Po tym Death Egg zaczęło się przechylać i Amy wypadła z hangaru. Sonic wykorzystał urządzenie Eggmana i otworzył portal, do którego wpadła Amy. Następnie poleciał za nią, aby sprawdzić czy będzie bezpieczna. Sonic Forces: Speed Battle W grze Sonic Forces: Speed Battle Amy pojawia się jako jedna z grywalnych postaci. Posiada bardzo dobrą szybkość, średnie przyspieszenie i dobrą siłę. W grze pojawia się także All-Star Amy, ubrana w uniform inspirowany baseballem. Posiada maksymalną szybkość, słabe przyspieszenie, oraz dobrą siłę. Charakterystyka Osobowość Amy ma typowo dziewczęcy i łagodny charakter. W Sonic CD opisano ją jako optymistyczną chłopczycę, która uwielbia wróżenie z kart tarota. W Sonic Adventure z kolei jej charakter zmienił się na bardziej delikatny. Jeżyca interesuje się zakupami i modą, ale zdarzają się momenty, w których może wybuchnąć furią. Często wyciąga wtedy swój młot - Piko Piko Hammer. W nowszych grach postać ponownie przeszła zmianę osobowości i zachowuje się z delikatnością i łagodnością. Amy stała się bardziej agresywna, a jej obsesja na punkcie Sonica wzrosła. Amy jest do szaleństwa zakochana w Sonicu i nazywa się jego dziewczyną. Lubi być przez niego ratowaną, ponieważ wtedy znajduje się w centrum uwagi jeża. Czasami musi na siebie zwracać uwagę ukochanego i wykonuje różne niebezpieczne zadania, aby udowodnić że Sonic musi ją szanować. Na widok jeża zaczyna skakać z radości i często rzuca się na Sonica, lub próbuje się do niego dobrać. Amy działa przez to impulsywnie i czasami zdarza się jej pomylić jeża na którego się właśnie rzuciła. Czasami aby zmusić Sonica, lub też innych, do zrobienia czegoś czego chce, Amy wyciąga swój Piko Piko Hammer i zaczyna nim grozić. Amy jest gotowa do poświęceń dla swojego ukochanego jeża, przykładowo zrzucając kilka kilogramów. Idealnym ćwiczeniem na schudnięcie dla Amy jest Boxercise, polegający na wyładowaniu agresji jeżycy i połączeniu jej z nadpobudliwą naturą. Amy potrafi być nieustępliwa i zawsze stara się osiągnąć swój cel. Mimo swoich agresywnych skłonności, Amy posiada dobre serce i jest gotowa pomagać każdemu kto jest w potrzebie. Tak też zrobiła pomagając zagubionemu Flicky'emu znaleźć jego rodzinę w Sonic Adventure, a także przekonać Shadowa że ludzie potrafią być dobrzy. Łatwo przychodzi jej nawiązywać nowe przyjaźnie i bardzo często każda nowa osoba, którą pozna, staje się jej przyjacielem. Amy jest optymistyczna i dobrze patrzy na swoje życie. Mimo że jej miłość do Sonica powoduje agresję, a nawet czyni ją apodyktyczną osobą, jeżyca jest gotowa pohamować się i pomóc tym, którzy są w potrzebie, nawet jeśli nie do końca ich zna. Wygląd Tak jak w przypadku wielu głównych postaci z serii, wygląd Amy ulegał zmianom. Początkowo różowa jeżyca nosiła zielono-białą koszulę, pomarańczową spódniczkę, białe buty z pomarańczowy sznurowadłami, a na dłoniach białe rękawiczki. Na głowie nosiła również czerwoną opaskę, a także posiadała grzywkę na czole. Oczy jeżycy były czarne. W 1998 postać Amy została przeprojektowana. Jeżyca otrzymała bardziej dojrzałą posturę ciała. Jej ubiór zamieniono na czerwono-białą spódniczkę i czerwone buty z białym paskiem pośrodku. Do rękawiczek dodano złote pierścienie, jako bransolety. Na głowie pozostawiono czerwoną opaskę. Zmieniono kształt grzywki na czole, a także kolor oczu postaci na zielony. Moce i umiejętności Amy może na taką nie wyglądać, ale jeżyca dysponuje nadludzką siłą i wytrzymałością. Z łatwością przychodzi jej trzymać ciężki i znacznie większy od niej samej Piko Piko Hammer. Bardzo zgrabnie i wygodnie wykonuje wszelkie uderzenia i machnięcia swoim młotem, który pozwala jej zadawać miażdżące uderzenia, obracać się, przez krótki czas unosić w powietrzu, wytwarzać trzęsienia ziemi i trąby powietrzne. Jeżyca potrafi poruszać się bardzo szybko, co jest wrodzoną umiejętnością jeży, a Amy udoskonaliła ją w swoim przypadku, poprzez częste bieganie za Soniciem. Nie wiadomo dokładnie z jaką prędkością potrafi biegać Amy. Sama jeżyca twierdzi że jest wolniejsza od niebieskiego jeża, ale potrafi za nim nadążyć. Amy posiada zaawansowane umiejętności akrobacyjne i zwinność, pozwalające jej korzystać z Piko Piko Hammera nawet w powietrzu. Jeżyca potrafi balansować na szynach i przeskakiwać pomiędzy nimi z łatwością. Mimo że umiejętności bojowe Amy nie są na tym samym poziomie co te u Sonica, Tailsa czy Knucklesa, jeżyca wciąż potrafi być groźnym przeciwnikiem, zwłaszcza kiedy wpada w szał. W walce zawsze posługuje się swoim Piko Piko Hammerem, z którego wyprowadza większość ataków. Dzięki rozmiarom młota i sile jego uderzeń jest w stanie powalać przeciwników, a także ich odbijać. W połączeniu ze zwinnością jeżycy Piko Piko Hammer może okazać się zabójczą bronią. Poza tym, Amy może, ale rzadziej, korzystać ze swoich zdolności w boksowaniu, wyciągając szybko bokserskie rękawice i wyprowadzając z nich szybkie ciosy na krótszym dystansie niż młot. Amy może korzystać z normalnych skoków, lub też Spin Jumpa. Podobnie jak kilka innych postaci opanowała Spin Dash, Spin Attack i Homing Attack. Amy korzysta także z kilku rodzajów ataku Piko Piko Hammerem: Hammer Attack, Hammer Jump, Jump Attack, Swinging Hammer Attack, Propeller Hammer i inne. Młot pozwala także wytwarzać trąby powietrzne. Poza tym, Amy dobrze radzi sobie z tropieniem Sonica, ponieważ i tak prędzej czy później go znajdzie. Działa to też w przypadku innych postaci, których obecność może być wykryta przez jeżycę. Dzięki swoim kartom tarot i zafascynowaniu mistycyzmem, Amy może zgadywać przyszłość i dowiadywać się o swoim przeznaczeniu. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy * Sonic the Hedgehog (ukochany) * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Cream the Rabbit (najlepsza przyjaciółka) * Vanilla the Rabbit * Cheese * Shadow the Hedgehog * Big the Cat * Silver the Hedgehog * Blaze the Cat * Espio the Chameleon * Vector the Crocodile * Charmy Bee * Tikal the Echidna * Chip * E-102 Gamma (zniszczony) * Profesor Pickle * Emerl (nie żyje) Neutralni * Orbot * Cubot * Gemerl * Jet the Hawk * Wave the Swallow (nielubiana) * Storm the Albatross * Żabek * Chaos Wrogowie * Doktor Eggman * Rouge the Bat (rywalka) * Metal Sonic * Chaos Gamma * Black Doom * Doktor Eggman Nega * Chaos (początkowo) Temat muzyczny W grach Sonic Adventure i Sonic Adventure 2 tematem muzycznym Amy jest My Sweet Passion. W Sonic Heroes jeżyca dzieli swój temat muzyczny z Cream i Bigiem, o nazwie Follow Me. W innych mediach Komiksy Sonic the Comic Amy była normalną obywatelką planety Mobius, do czasu kiedy została aresztowana przez Doktora Robotnika za przestępczą współpracę z jeżem Soniciem. Uratowali ją potem Sonic i Johnny Lightfoot, a Amy przyłączyła się do Wojowników Wolności. Amy szybko wczuła się w swoją nową rolę i stała się wartościowym członkiem zespołu. Na pewien czas była nawet liderką organizacji, kiedy Sonic był uwięziony w Special Zone. W walkach Amy używała kuszy, zamiast swojego młotka. Archie Comics W komiksach Amy należała do Wojowników Wolności z Knothole. Podobnie jak w grach jest zakochana w Sonicu. Amy wywodziła się z królewskiego rodu Mercia. Jej królestwo znalazło się na skraju przepaści. Amy poznała wówczas opowieści o niebieskim jeżu Sonicu i zaczęła pisać do niego listy z prośbą o pomoc. Wkrótce Mercia zamieniło się w Snottingham. Rob o' the Hedge, kuzyn Amy, eskortował ją do Sonica i jego przyjaciół aby była bezpieczna. W Knothole została powitana z otwartymi ramionami. Odtąd Amy towarzyszyła Sonicowi i Wojownikom Wolności w ich przygodach, choć początkowo miała problemy z dostaniem się do nich. Wraz z Super Genesis Wave Amy i jej historia stały się niemal identyczne jak w grach. IDW Publishing W komiksach IDW Publishing przeszłość Amy jest taka sama jak w grach. Po wydarzeniach z Sonic Forces Amy pozostała w Resistance aby walczyć z wciąż aktywną armią Badników. Zdobyła spore doświadczenie w dowodzeniu armią, będąc jedną z głównych organizatorek w Resistance. Animacje Sonic X Amy razem z Soniciem i innymi antropomorficznymi postaciami pochodzi z alternatywnego wymiaru. W wyniku Kontroli Chaosu, przeniosła się razem z przyjaciółmi do świata ludzi, gdzie pomagała w walce z siłami złego Doktora Eggmana. Pod koniec drugiego sezonu, jeżyca i jej przyjaciele wracają do swojego świata, aby w sezonie trzecim wyruszyć w podróż po galaktyce, w celu ocalenia jej przed złymi Metarexami. Podobnie jak w grach, jeżyca jest obsesyjnie zakochana w Sonicu, a także posiada swój Piko Piko Hammer. Sonic Boom Amy, podobnie jak jej przyjaciele, otrzymała tutaj zmianę wyglądu. Jeżyca nosi inną sukienkę, buty, a jej ciało jest wydłożone. Amy, razem z Soniciem, Tailsem Knucklesem i Sticks walczy przeciwko siłom złego Doktora Eggmana, chcącymi podbić Bygone Island. Ciekawostki * Amy jest najczęściej pojawiającą się postacią żeńską w serii. * Amy była pierwszą postacią żeńską wprowadzoną do serii. * W Sonic CD Amy ma osiem lat, podczas gdy w Sonic Adventure postarzała się o cztery lata. * W amerykańskim wydaniu Sonic CD na Sega CD, Amy nosiła imię Princess Sally. Postać o tym samym imieniu pojawia się w komiksach na podstawie gier, a także serialu Sonic SatAM. * W Sonic R Amy i Doktor Robotnik to jedyne dwie postacie które ścigają się w pojazdach. * Amy jest jedyną grywalną postacią w ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006), która nie podróżuje w czasie. * Amy pojawia się we francuskim poradniku do gry Sonic & Knuckles, gdzie zamieszczona jest informacja o tym że jeżyca została porwana przez Knucklesa. Jeżyca nie pojawia się jednak ani razu w tej grze. * Amy jest jedynym jeżem w serii, który nie posiada super formy ani korzysta z Kontroli Chaosu. Jest także jedynym jeżem, którego imię nie zaczyna się na literę S. * Wszystkie auta prowadzone przez Amy były staromodnymi kabrioletami, podczas gdy pojazdy prowadzone przez Sonica były nowoczesnymi, sportowymi autami. * Amy jest jedyną główną postacią z klasycznych gier, która nie posiada swojej własnej gry. * Podkładanie głosu dla Amy Rose było jedną z ulubionych ról aktorki Lisy Orti. * Amy jest jedyną postacią w serii, poza serią Storybook, która posługuje się magią. en:Amy Rose ru:Эми Роуз de:Amy Rose es:Amy Rose fr:Amy Rose Kategoria:Postacie antropomorficzne Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Grywalne postacie